Do You Hear the People Sing?
by Caranora
Summary: Eldest, Battle of the Burning Plains. An Archer Before the Battle and After. Set to Do You Hear the People Sing?, from Les Miserables


**_Title: _**Do You Hear the People Sing?

_**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I could own Eragon? I didn't think so!_

**_Warnings:_** None.

**_Date:_ **Friday, August 3

_**Summary:** _Eldest, Battle of the Burning Plains. An Archer Before the Battle and After. Set to Do You Hear the People Sing?, from Les Miserables

_**Notes:** _People, please do not ask me why I felt compelled to write this. I was randomnly listening to CDs in my Dad's car...and yeah. Also I didn't have the book with me, so small parts could be slightly mixed up. If someone points out names or such, when I get the book I'll fix it. It's also my first song fic. Go me!

* * *

_Do You hear the people sing?_

_Singing the Song of Angry Men._

The Plains were eerily silent that morning. The constant worry of the coming battle cast a shadow over the Varden's troops. The stray caw of a vulture, didn't much help.

_It is the Music of a People, who will not be slaves again._

Kance stared out over the smoking ground, listening desperately for Galbatorix's men. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, trying to beat for a lifetime before he, inevitably, died.

_When the beating of your heart,_

_Battles the beating of the drums,_

_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_

_**ROAR!**_

Kance and the men around him gaped at the magnificent creature.

"Raise you're weapons!"

The men hurried to pull back on their bows. Releasing them, they waited for the shafts to hit their targets.

They didn't, the mammoth beast landed.

_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Beyond the Barricade,_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

Eragon Shadeslayer stood before them, an arrow in his hand. The Archers looked horrified. They had attacked the army's only hope.

_Then join in the fight,_

_That will give you the Right to be free!_

But the elfish man smiled slightly as the archers lined up in front of him. He wasn't angry?

He paced in front of them, scrutinizing them as he passed. Kance felt a light tickle in his mind.

Shadeslayer stopped at the end of the line. He handed the arrow he was holding to Bane. Bane was stunned as he took the marked arrow from Shurtagal's hand.

_Do You hear the people sing?_

_Singing the Song of Angry Men._

_It is the Music of a People, who will not be slaves again_

_When the beating of your heart, Battles the beating of the drums,_

_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_

He spoke to them, encouraging their reactions, to follow their natural instincts.

_Will you give all you can give,_

_So that the Banner may advance?_

_Some will fall and some will live,_

_Will you stand up and take that chance?_

_The blood of the martyrs,_

_Will water the meadows of_ _Du Völlar Eldrvarya!_

And the battle came.

_Do You hear the people sing?_

_Singing the Song of Angry Men._

_It is the Music of a People, who will not be slaves again_

_When the beating of your heart, Battles the beating of the drum,_

_There is a Life about to start when Tomorrow comes!_

* * *

Kance looked around him. Staring at the men he had come to think of as brothers. They…

They were dieing.

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Lost in the valley of the night,_

His wrist was broken, and his skin was burnt painfully. A long scratched was edged down the side of his face and blood matted his hair.

Yet he refused to be treated.

_It is the Music of a People,_

_Who are climbing to the Light._

He didn't care about his own pain, as he watched the man writhing on the floor as the skin on his side was sewn together.

He could last in discomfort long enough. He would wait for those who couldn't.

_For the Wretched of the Earth_

_There is a Flame that never Dies!_

How the Varden's men won? Kance would never know. How its men fought even in the presence of the blood red dragon?

He would forever be proud of.

For he was one of them.

_Even the darkest Night,_

_We learn that the Sun will rise._

He was worried for the brave Shadeslayer. Eragon Shurtagal did not need a lowly archer fretting for him, but he found that he couldn't forget the friendly smile he had shown his comrades: the wise advice he gave.

_They will live again,_

_In Freedom,_

_In the Garden of the Lord._

He watched as the members of Du Vrangr Gata healed the injured. He had no intent as to ask for help until he either desperately need it, or the last man waiting only had a sword scratch on his shin.

_They will walk behind the ploughshare._

_They will put away the sword._

He had lost his bow towards the end of the fight, near when their own reinforcements came. Who the people were? He didn't care, but they had saved the Varden from its demise.

Their Leader, Stronghammer, even killed the traitorous Twins.

_The Chain will be Broken,_

_And all men shall have their reward!_

_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the Barricade,_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the People sing?_

_Can you hear the Distant Drums?_

The Varden had won its second battle. But how many more would come?

_It is the Future that They bring,_

_When tomorrow comes._

_Will you join in our Crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the Barricade,_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

Vance gasped as his right arm was jostled roughly. He gritted his teeth, imagining the hurts others were suffering. It wasn't as painful.

_Do you hear the People sing?_

_Say, do you hear the Distant Drums?_

_It is the Future that They bring,_

_When Tomorrow comes!_

"Eragon Shadeslayer has returned! Eragon Shadeslayer has survived the battle!"

A Messenger Man rushed into the camp, shouting his news to the people being treated.

Kance gaped at him, but slowly a small smile found its way onto his face…

"_When Tomorrow comes…_"


End file.
